


Werewolves and the Walking Dead

by Raven_Pen



Category: Murder in the Alps (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Pen/pseuds/Raven_Pen
Summary: There's something a little...off about Anna.(Alternate version of Part 2 Chapter 2: "The Exiled Dead.")
Relationships: Anna Myers & Luigi Affini
Kudos: 5





	Werewolves and the Walking Dead

**Author's Note:**

> If I want to read some more Murder in the Alps fanfic, I guess I'm going to have to make it myself.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this incredibly self-indulgent AU.
> 
> WARNING: This story contains massive spoilers for Part 2, Chapter 2("The Exiled Dead") for the game Murder in the Alps. I strongly suggest that you play through the game first, if you have not already, before reading this story.

Anna and Luigi walked through the deserted streets of Porto Ceso. Everything was dark, save for the streetlights, which were quickly becoming obscured by the thick fog. Not a single light shone in the windows of the houses, which had all been shuttered tight. Not a single sign of life other than them.

Luigi had taken the lead, with Anna trailing along behind him, seemingly deep in thought. There was something a little…off about her, he noticed, but he just could not place his finger on it.

She was oddly quiet, for one. He knew she had a habit to mutter her thoughts out loud, so for her to be completely silent just felt unnatural. Even her heels barely made a sound against the cobblestone road. He had glanced back behind him several times just to make sure that she was still there.

She had been acting that way since she missed her train that morning, he realized. She seemed so distressed after the train disappeared into the tunnel.

At first, he thought it was because of her newspaper article, but even after it was finished and sent, something still seemed to be bothering her. Then, his mind went to when she visited the cemetery earlier that day. He knew that guilt still weighed heavy on her over Paola’s death, but even then she had seemed to be distracted by something else.

As the night wore on, Anna’s anxiety only seemed to grow. She would often tense up at even the slightest sound He noticed the way she would glance up at the sky a lot, like she was looking for something there. He tried to follow her gaze a few times, but he could not see anything through the thick cloud cover.

It was just unnerving to see her so paranoid, when she had so easily laughed off the idea of the Walking Dead before. (He still wished she would take it seriously.)

They arrived at the harbor. Luigi leaned over the edge of the pier. He could barely see anything in this fog. “Anna, could you take out the lantern? It’s a little too foggy here,” he said.

Anna did not react, seemingly focused by something on the ground.

He tried again. “Anna?”

She jumped at the sound of his voice. “Yes?”

“Could you take out the lantern, please?”

“Oh, yes, of course,” she said.

She held it up, illuminating the area with its soft, golden glow.

He could not take it anymore. He _needed_ to know. “Anna, is everything alright?” he asked.

He just barely caught the look of panic that briefly flashed across her face, before it was quickly replaced by confusion. “Everything is fine, Luigi,” she said. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s-“ Luigi sighed. “It’s nothing.”

Anna gave him an odd look. “Well, I think I’ve found something here,” she said, pointing at the ground.

Tire tracks, and they were somehow connected to imported lemons and the Walking Dead.

He had to admit, it was a little difficult to follow along whenever she began rambling. As she went on, he started to get the impression that it was more to herself than it was to him, like she was trying to distract herself from something.

Just then, he caught sight of something moving on top of the cliff. The way it glowed, the way just hung there, it had to be some sort of apparition. “Anna, look!” he said, pointing to it.

Anna turned to see what it was, and then immediately bolted.

“Let’s go see what it is!” she called back over her shoulder.

Luigi had to run to catch up with her, or even just to avoid losing her in the fog, because _mio Dio_ she was fast!

Anna rushed by Officer Cozzi, practically ripped the gate to the cliff path off its hinges, and disappeared up the hill.

Luigi slowed down as he approached.

Officer Cozzi strode over to him. “Luigi! What is going on?”

“We saw a ghost on the cliff _Signor,_ ” he explained, before resuming his race up the hill.

He was panting by the time he finally made it to the top. Anna had already started investigating, currently digging around in the bushes behind the bench. She did not seem to be in the least bit tired after sprinting the whole way there.

She looked up at him when she heard him approach. “Luigi, I’ve found something,” she exclaimed, holding up a candle.

He could see the familiar excitement shining in her eyes. It was like a switch had been flicked and all off the anxiety from before had simply evaporated.

Luigi walked closer.

It was good to see her acting like her old self again, but he still could not shake the feeling that there was definitely something wrong.

◊ ◊ ◊

Anna Myers was a skeptic.

Everything had a logical explanation. Ghosts? Undead? Nothing but stories fueled by old superstitions. _But…_ a small voice in the back of her mind reminded her. There were some things that even she could not deny.

Anna yawned as she climbed the stairs to the small room she had rented. It had been a long, exhausting night. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for the next few days, but she knew that would not be possible.

She placed a hand on her leg, tracing the pattern of the large scar beneath the fabric of her skirt, and moved to look out the window. Through a small gap in the clouds, she could see the light of the moon filtering through. It was almost full, only a tiny sliver of darkness left at the edge.

_One more night._

She had already been cutting it close with the full moon only a day away, but now that she would be staying in Porto Ceso for another week…

The clouds broke completely, finally allowing moonlight to descend upon the town. It filled the streets, illuminating the clouds of fog that drifted lazily over the old, cobblestone road.

Anna tensed up as the moonlight washed over her. She leaned forward, gripping the window frame. The night before was always a pain. There was the constant feeling of something pricking her skin from the inside, like it was trying to force its way out, but did not yet have the strength to do so.

She rubbed at her arms, like she could somehow force it back down. It never worked, but she always tried. She gritted her teeth, letting out a small growl of frustration. If only she had not missed her train, then she would be back in the safety of her own home in Zürich by now.

At least she had the investigation to distract her, though it was becoming more and more difficult to push the other thoughts aside.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something move. Her head snapped toward the cemetery. She just barely caught of glimpse of a silhouette disappearing into the fog. She pressed up against the glass, trying to get a better view. No luck. Too much fog in the way.

A low growl escaped her throat. She wanted so badly to run down there to search- to investigate-

_To hunt._

She immediately banished the thought from her head. No.

_One more night._

She cast one last furtive glance at the moon before pulling the curtains shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Theories? Comment below!
> 
> You can follow my writing blog [@nightimeisthewritetime](https://nightimeisthewritetime.tumblr.com/), or visit my other blog [@shittymalpsedits](https://shittymalpsedits.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I also made a list of Murder in the Alps related communities and webpages that's posted there. Feel free to check them out if you want.


End file.
